The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus.
There are various kinds of image processing apparatuses to which replaceable units are detachably mounted. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-199457 discloses an image forming apparatus having a replaceable toner cartridge. The toner cartridge is provided with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification Device) tag storing information on the toner cartridge. Information stored in the RFID tag is read by a communication unit of the image forming apparatus.
However, in the conventional art, a single communication unit only reads information from a single RFID tag.